Hybrid
by Gowdoh45
Summary: After a lethal car crash, Gohan's mother has been killed and he requires an organ transplant. However things don't quite go as planned. (Rated T for mild language)
1. Why?

**HELLO FAMS! Yeah.. I can't stick with the same Anime for very long. I will get back to "Degenerate" later in the day. But for now, this is a Tokyo Ghoul and DBZ Crossover. I'm only the 3rd one to come into this uncharted territory.**

* * *

Gohan sighed. This car trip was taking forever!

"Are we there yet?" He complained to his mother.

"Does it look like we are?" Gohan checked out of his window to check. Yup. They were in the middle of nowhere. Fabulous. Gohan pouted as he browsed youtube with his headphones on.

Thirty minutes went by. Gohan looked up to see the greatest thing he's ever seen in this three hour car journey. "Welcome to Tokyo!" The sign said. His relief was short lived however, as a car came flying towards them at abnormal speeds. Gohan, with his power suppresed, couldn't do anything to save him and his mother. The car landed onto of the car, crushing his mother and impaling his right lung.

* * *

Gohan looked up. His mothers destroyed body looking up at him. He watched on in horror as she gargled on her own blood. Then, darkness came to save him from the light as he blacked out.

It had been a day since that event. Gohan mumbled something under his breath. Apparently he had been out cold for several hours. The nurse walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"You're feeling better now?" She asked him. Gohan didn't look up as he asked a question.

"My mother… Is she okay?" Gohan may not have looked up, but he knew how the nurse looked at him. She looked at him with pity.

"I'm sorry. She didn't make it." Gohan felt tears prick at his eyes. No. She can't die. Gohan wanted to ask the nurse another question, but she was gone. So he settled on asking the air instead.

"Who's lung do I have inside of me then?" Gohan shook the thought away as he reached for a sandwich. His father had told him that hospital food was horrible, but he never paid attention. The sandwich did smell funny though… He bit into it.

His father was right! Hospital food is disgusting! He reached for the bin next to his bed and retched into it, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bin. What the hell? Why does it taste like this? It's food, not soap! Gohan's breathing was rapid. Maybe psychological effects of an organ transplant… That must be it.

It had been three days. He was finally discharged from the hospital. He was told to give his body regular breathing exercises to help cope with the new organ. He looked around. So this is Tokyo. The bustling crowds, the constant chatter, it was a whole new experience. He looked around the city for somewhere to relax and eat.

It had taken some time, but he'd found one. A place called " _Anteiku_ " it was a coffee shop. He was never a coffee person himself, but he decided to try some.

He swung open the door. A cute little bell rang. He looked at the staff managing the place. There was a young woman, about two years older than him, with light blue hair. She glanced in his general direction.

Gohan looked at the other person. He was about the same age as the girl, he wore a waiters suit and had short, dark hair with an eyepatch. Gohan felt a weird sensation from him. The boy with the eyepatch waved and greeted him.

"Good afternoon! What would you like?" The boy seemed friendly enough.

"A sandwich and a cup of coffee, please." Gohan smiled at him. The bluenette stepped behind the counter and fetched two things out from the top of the shelf. One looked like a blender and an hourglass' baby. The other was a glass jar filled with coffee beans.

The brown haired teen stepped out, probably to go and make the sandwich. The bluenette tipped the coffee beans into the blender/hourglass hybrid. She then continued to pour hot water into the container in a circular motion. Three minutes later and the sandwich and coffee was done. The coffee shop was silent for the wait time.

Gohan sat at the table and sipped his coffee. _Delicous!_ Then, he took a bite out of his sandwich. _What the hell?_ He jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the toilets, wanting to throw up. He retched and retched over the toilets. As he stumbled out of the toilets he looked into the mirror. He was horrified…

 _He was a ghoul?_

* * *

 **;-; Gohan! I always make Gohan suffer in the first chapter. I know what you're all thinking. "But Gohan's powerful! He can beat anyone in Tokyo Ghoul and with a Kagune he's even stronger!" Ah ah ah my dear readers, that's not how this will go down. Also, Hercule does exist and is the World Martial Arts champion, but the public knows he didn't defeat Cell. They don't know who the Z-Warriors are though, making tracking Gohan VERY difficult. As always, Have a good day.**


	2. Friends

_**HELLO YOU SEXY BASTARDS! Yup, I'm back bitches.**_

Gohan collapsed to the ground. Oh god. Why? What kind of sick dream is this? He was a Ghoul? Gohan's breathing became rapid. Tears formed at his eyes. Then the door to the bathroom swung open and in came the brown haired teen from earlier. Gohan clutched his hand over his eye.

"Hey, how are you?" The teen questioned with a quiet voice. Gohan looked up with dread. _Why hasn't he reported me to the CCG? He could just call them over here._

"Please don't report me." Gohan could barely form a whisper, but the teen heard him fine.

"Don't worry, I understand what you're going through. I'm half Ghoul as well." What? Is this true? Gohan dropped his hand down to his side. "Cmon, why don't you get up, I know how you feel right now." Gohan did as the teen suggested.

"Gohan. My name is Gohan." The half Saiyan stretched his hand out, suggesting a handshake. The brown haired teen accepted Gohan's offering.

"I'm Kaneki, nice to meet you." Gohan smiled. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.

"What about the girl who was with you? Is she a Ghoul too?" Kaneki just nodded, still holding the smile.

"Now how about we get you cleaned up." Gohan shook his head.

"I'm not a baby." Kaneki just rolled his eyes and gestured for Gohan to come with him.

Gohan stepped outside of the bathroom. He breathed in the warm, homely feeling of the shop. Kaneki led Gohan into the main room.

Gohan was… surprised at what he saw, to say the least. An old man, about 70 years of age, was calmly talking to an outraged Vegeta.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Vegeta just scoffed.

"Looking for you. I felt your ki rise a couple of minutes ago." Vegeta looked into Gohan's eyes. "Have you been crying?" Gohan shook his head frantically.

"No! I just got something in my eye! That's all!" Vegeta huffed and walked out the room.

The old man stepped towards Gohan. "So you're this 'Gohan' he's been going on about. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yoshimura, I'm the manager of this coffee shop." Gohan bowed respectfully. Yoshimura just laughed.

"No need to be so formal, now come, why don't we go to the meeting room?" Gohan simply nodded and followed Yoshimura, Kaneki and the girl to their destination.

Yoshimura opened the door and help it open, gesturing to come inside. The room was about the size of his mothers bedroom. There was a coffee table in the middle with two sofas facing it from the long side and a leather chair on either side. Gohan stood and looked at the chairs.

"Where should I sit?" Yoshimura pointed at the chair on the right side of the table. Gohan nodded and sat down on the chair.

"Now, Gohan, tell us what's happened?" And so Gohan did tell them about everything that's happened. Yoshimura smiled lightly.

"A lot like our friend Kaneki here. I understand you must be new to this way of lifee. So how about you stay with us?" Gohan just sighed. Why not? It would be better than killing for food. The bluenette however, had other ideas.

"Another one? How many weak Ghouls are we going to take in? The entire ward?" Gohan didn't take kindly to being called weak, but he let it slide. Yoshimura raised his hand.

"Now now Touka, there is no need for an argument. It's Anteiku's responsibility to take care of the weak who can't hunt for themselves." Touka sat down, defeated. "Now Gohan, do you go to school? If you want to get enrolled into a school, we could help." Gohan shook his head.

"No need, the reason why me and my mom were coming to Tokyo was to enroll into Orange Star High, I'd already passed the entrance exam, we were just coming here to start my first day. But as you can see, that didn't happen as planned."

"Wait, you were going to Orange Star High!" The bluenettee, Touka, said. A little too loudly.

Gohan blinked "The entrance exams were easy. I got one hundred percent." Touka was stunned, to say the least. Gohan looked at Yoshimura. "So uh, when should I come here for work?"

"After school, preferably as early as you can get here." Gohan just nodded. _Uh oh_.

"I just remembered! My brother must be scared stiff! Sorry, but I've got to go!" Gohan dashed out of the shop, the bell ringing behind him. The ghoul trio blinked at each other.

Gohan sprinted to Capsule Corp, bumping into people on his way there.

Gohan reached his destination. The large blue dome towered over him. He walked up to the door and the wall beside it opened up, revealing a large key pad. He pressed the passcode into the keypad. _2-5-9-8_. The door opened.

Gohan walked into the living room. "Yo Bulma, you seen Goten around." Bulma was about to answer, but then an orange blur slamed into him, knocking him off his feet.

"Brother! I missed you so much!" Gohan smirked and ruffled Goten's hair, while Bulma looked on.

"You too, bro. Could you go and play with Trunks for a while, I need to speak with Bulma, okay?" Goten nodded and took off up the stairs.

Gohan dusted his clothes off. "Hey Bulma, I've got some really bad news." Gohan looked down. Bulma shook her head.

"Gohan, I've already heard about the little accident that happened." Gohan shook his head.

"It's not that. It's something else." Bulma looked curious.

"Then what's wrong?" Gohan took a deep breath. Then Vegeta appeared behind him and took the words right out of his mouth.

"The brats become a Ghoul. Probably half Ghoul. I could smell it on him." Gohan stumbled forwards

"Vegeta! Don't do that!" Bulma looked on with sympathy.

"I- I don't know what to say. You were going to that school your mom enrolled you in, right?" Gohan nodded at her. Vegeta scoffed.

"How can a Ghoul go to school?" Gohan shrugged.

"I'll work it out. Now uh, I'm gonna go to my room. I need some rest.

Gohan walked to his room and flopped on his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.


	3. School?

**Hai guyzzzzz! I'm gonna respond to your reviews now! Atleast, the ones that can be replied to…**

 **More please: ;)**

 **aira240302: Yup, Videl will be in this fic, will be CCG, however, she wont want Gohan's secrets, due to him not having any correlation to his new vigilante identity. (Atleast, not on the outside).**

 **Dwentay: Mkay. I see where you're coming from. I'll try do that in this chapter.**

 **Democracy Prime: Okay, firstly, where does Democracy Prime come from? Like, Liberty Prime from Fallout? W/e. They know about Ghouls due to being in the same universe as them, living on the same planet as them, and living in the same country as them.**

 **The Saiyan of everything: That name doesn't make sense… But yeah, Vegeta's an asshole because that's his character, an asshole.**

 **Gokhan: Of course he will. He wont even wear school uniform!**

 **Also, I forgot all of the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Japan owns the setting, Akira Toriyama-sensei owns the characters related to his franchise, Sui Ishida owns the characters related to his franchise. Have fun reading this little story!**

Gohan rubbed his head. He hoped that last night was just a dream. A dream to forget about. He would wake up in the hospital and he'd be hooked up to the pulse measurer.

He knew not to get his hopes up.

 ** _BEEP BEEP!_** The alarm clock rang in his ear drums. He opened his eyes. _7:00_ it read on the clock. He yawned as he stretched his arm out to turn the screeching off. He pressed the button and it clicked. He rested his arm on the bed and prepared to go back to sleep.

"Gohan!" He heard his brother yell from downstairs. _"Great, what does he want now?"_ Gohan thought to himself. His thoughts were answered from another one of Goten's screeches.

"Wake up! You've got to go to school!" Gohan blinked. _"School?"_ He blinked a few more times _"School!"_ Gohan shot out of bed and downstairs to where he left his Capules for today. Without waiting for Bulma or Vegeta to wish him goodbye, he stole his capsules from the drawer and dashed out of the building, towards Orange Star High.

" _Oh man oh man! I'm gonna be late!"_ Gohan was on a full sprint to OSH, running much slower than usual. Gohan chalked that up to him just getting out of bed.

He finally closed in on the school. It was three stories high. It was a square, yellow building. He didn't have time to admire the decorations as he burst through the main door, into reception.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked. She was a blond haired woman, with bright blue eyes. Gohan stuttered out his words.

"I-Uh- I need a- I need a timetable." Gohan finally got his words out, panting as he did so. _"Why do I feel so weak?"_ Gohan shook his head.

The receptionist looked down at her desk. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Gohan panted once more.

"Gohan, Son Gohan." He wheezed out. " _What the hell is wrong with me?"_ His thoughts were interrupted by the receptionist.

"Ah, here you go!" She stretched her arm out, timetable in hand. Gohan grabbed the timetable from her.

Gohan didn't look at it all before the bell rang into his ear drums. Gohan dashed towards where ever he though his class would be. Luckily for him, and with the help of a few signs, he found where he was going.

He, surprising, managed to make it on time. Everyone was waiting to go into class. The teacher was probably late. Gohan saw an old man, about 67ish, walk towards the classroom. _"Most likely our teacher."_ The old man looked at Gohan.

"Ah yes! The new student! Just stand by my desk while you wait." The teacher gave a crooked smile towards Gohan as he unlocked the classroom door and opened it, letting

the students in. Gohan walked down to the teachers desk, getting odd stares as he did so. Gohan just smiled back.

"Now boy, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Gohan coughed.

"My name is Son Gohan. I got perfect scores on my entrance exams." He heard mutterings of him being a nerd. "And my father is Son Goku." This shut them up.

The teacher coughed. "Now, why don't you find a place to sit." Gohan looked around.

"Yooo hooo! Over here cutie!" Gohan saw a blond girl wave her arm at him. Gohan walked over and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hey." Gohan said meekly. The blond girl just smiled.

"I'm Erasa! The jock sitting next to me is Sharpener and the girl next to him is Videl!" Gohan blinked.

"You'll never guess who her father is!" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"No, who?" Erasa giggled.

"Hercule Satan!" Gohan's eyebrow stayed raised.

"Who?" They all facepalmed.

"The defeater of Cell and champion of the world!" Gohan thought long and hard.

"Oh! I remember him! Sorry, I was uh- involved in a car crash recently." The teacher looked at him.

"Son Gohan, please be quiet. You can save the chit chat for later." And so Gohan did save the chit chat for later.


	4. Ghoul

**A Hey guys. I've made it my new years resolution to update this atleast once a week ;) I'm really sorry about how "committed" I am to this story. I mean, This was originally intended to be released 2 days after Chapter 3. Yes. Only two days after Chapter 3. There hasn't been many reviews for Chapter 3 and I'm getting worried :p**

Gohan sighed. He was on the rooftops of Tokyo, making his way to Anteiku. His shoulders sagged and his head dropped. His senses were almost asleep. He felt hungry. Very hungry. He didn't want to wait. He dropped onto his knees. His stomach rumbled. So very hungry. A low growl retreated from his lips. _No._ He had to make it to Anteiku before this beast took him over. He picked himself up and continued walking along the rooftops of Tokyo.

He came to a stop in his walk. An alley. Sighing, Gohan leapt over the gap effortlessly. He would be flying to Anteiku, but his Ki doesn't seem to want to respond to him. _Weird._ Then, he heard an ear shattering scream come from behind him. Then multiple other, muffled screams.

Gohan perked up and turned back, looking down at the alley. His brow furrowed. There was a woman being attacked by some man. The man held a switchblade in hand. Gohan scowled menacingly. Gohan crouched into a leaping position, and leapt onto the man.

A bone shattering crack was heard from below him. That was because it was a bone shattering crack. The man lay there, dead. Eyes rolled up into his sockets. He looked at the woman.

"Leave." The woman stood there in shock. Gohan's scowl deepened. "Now!" The woman fled. Gohan sighed as he turned to the body. His hands tensed up, his jaw clenched. _**Food.**_ Gohan nodded in return to the voice in his head. Gohan grabbed the man's arm and he dragged him into the darkness.

Gohan tore the man's arm off. He observed it eagerly. _**Eat.**_ Gohan brang the flesh to his mouth and took a bite out of it reluctantly. His pupils dilated at the sensation. _**Delicious**_ **.**

Gohan chomped down on the arm again. And again. His senses went on overdrive as he devoured the corpse. _**Delicious…**_

Gohan rested on the ground and patted his stomach. Revelling in the taste. Then, he came to his senses.

"Oh god… Oh god. Oh god." He stared at the corpse, a mess of organs and bones. He started to run, wiping the blood off his mouth. He sprinted off to Anteiku at break neck speed.

Gohan arrived at the destination in minutes, panting as he reached the door. He heard a cry come from inside and his panting stopped. Gohan kicked the door and it fell down. It revealed a large man with blonde hair, staring down at Kaneki while Touka watched on. The large man turned to Gohan and smirked.

"Why hello there. I didn't expect someone to join us." Gohan scowled as he lunged at the large man. Before he even reached the large man, he felt a pain in his temple as he was pushed side. He looked at the man who didn't look like he moved a muscle. He turned towards the counter.

A teen stood there, dark purple hair covering his head. Touka yelled as she charged at him, only to be shot down with an elbow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sister." Gohan looked at the teen and frowned. _Sister?_ Touka yelled as she jumped back up and attacked the purple haired ghoul. Only to be knocked out cold from a kick. The tall, muscular man walked up to Gohan and smirked at his lying body. He raised a foot. Gohan felt a sharp pain and a crunch on his ribcage. The large blonde released him as he kicked him in the side, sending him skidding across the floor.

The last thing Gohan saw was the muscular man ramming Kaneki into various objects around the room, roaring incomprehensible phrases as Gohan slowly descended into darkness.

First, there was nothing but a void. Then, white filled his vission. Gohan looked around. Wherever he was felt like the Room of Spirit and Time. The air was dense, the gravity seemed to be tugging on him. Gohan frowned. Maybe he was in the Room of Spirit and Time. He saw a man with a black bowlers hat and a black trench coat. He was a little shorter than Gohan. He also wore black gloves and black, knee high boots. Gohan scowled at him.

"Who are you?" The man smirked at Gohan.

"My name is Hikari Daku. I'm the ghoul you got your organs from." Gohan recoiled back, his eye brows raised and his mouth agape.

"I take it your surprised. I can't lie, I would be too if I was in your position." Gohan frowned.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Hikari laughed.

"I can't say for certain. Now listen, I don't have much time. So I'm going to warn you now. Man up and accept who you are, or the world will chew you up and spit you out." Gohan raised an eyebrow as his sight returned to darkness.

Then, his sight returned.

 **R &R Please! I really need the reviews! I mean, I only got one for Chp. 3 ;-; But yeah. I'm incredibly sorry that my chapter never came out on the original release date. I promise to update the story whenever possible.**


	5. Meetings

**Sure mate. Ima update. This chapter might be super edgy though because apparently saying no one cares about someone's experiences in a game means that no one cares about him and the torment he's been through. I feel like shit right now. Probably not the best time to write a fanfiction but whatever.**

Gohan awoke with a start turning his head away from the light that shone in his face. _Jesus!_ He blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light. He turned to the doorway and saw Touka standing there, her arms folded.

"You awake? She asked. Gohan grunted.

"Yeah, Fine." Touka heaved a sigh as she tapped her foot.

"Get up, we're waiting for you." Gohan cringed. _I just woke up? How does she expect me to go to a meeting?_ Gohan sighed as he buried his head in the pillow. He heard the sound of someone banging on the door. "Now!" Gohan breathed out heavily as he picked himself up out of bed while Touka left him to get dressed in his uniform that was, awkwardly, covered in blood.

He dressed himself, the stench of blood filling his senses. It smelt… good. Like his mom's home cooking. He walked out of the room and made his way to the meeting room. He pushed the door open, the sign following behind it. He turned and saw many faces he didn't recognise. Yoshimura, the only one he knew, spoke up.

"Ah, Gohan, we've been waiting for you. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Gohan just meekly nodded his head. "We'll just go around the circle, Starting with Hinami." Gohan turned and notice the little girl, most likely the age of around 12, standing next to Touka.

"Hey! I'm Hinami Fueguchi, but you can just call me Hinami!" Gohan smiled at the girls enthusiasm, despite the difficult times.

"Hey Hinami. Say, you wouldn't happen to have any parents? Surely they should be in this meeting." Gohan didn't know what he did or said, but Hinami started to tear up. His fatherly insticts began to kick in as he crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shhhhh. What's wrong?" Hinami began to choke on her words.

"M-My mother was- was killed by th- the- doves not to long ago." Gohan held his breath. Poor kid. Must've traumatized her. "I- I was there- when-" Gohan hugged her, bringing her into his embraced.

"Shhhhh. If It makes you feel any better, both my parents died, maybe even worse than your mother. But trust me when I say you're not alone. You've got a bunch of great friends here and they'll help you stay strong." Hinami's sniffles and sobs seemed to stop beneath him. He pulled her away from him and stared into her eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you a bunch of stories about my life, and you have to promise me you'll take _everything_ as fact." Hinami grinned at this proposition and nodded furiously. Gohan ruffled her hair. "Go on now, sit down." Hinami did as he asked. He turned to the group, all looking stunned. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" They all just shook their head, save Yoshimura. Gohan shrugged as Yoshimura pointed to the next person.

"Well?" The orange haired man sighed.

"Hey, kid, I'm Nishiki." He gained a sadistic grin on his face. "Try anything out of line and I'll eat you." Gohan visibly tensed, catching laughter from the people in the room. Gohan relaxed as he looked to the other two.

"I'm Enji Koma, but call me Koma." The man with the weird haircut Gohan had never seen before said. Gohan nodded as he looked at the black haired woman sat behind him.

"And I'm Kaya Irimi, call me Irimi." Gohan smiled and nodded, sitting down besides Nishiki, much to his distaste.

"We're here to discuss Kaneki's recent kidnapping." Gohan's eye's windend as he stood up.

"W-What? Kaneki's been kidnapped? When-What?" Touka looked up and Gohan and scowled.

"Sit down and shut up." Gohan looked down at her and obliged. Yoshimura coughed as he continued.

"I would like you all to forget about ever seeing him ever again." Gohan blinked. What? He stood as he processed this information.

"What are you saying, that we should leave him to die? Or worse?" Touka growled as he looked at him again.

"I said shut up!" Gohan turned and retorted with a scowl of his own.

"If you wont help him, tell me where he is and I'll go myself." Yoshimura sighed.

"It seems there's been a misunderstanding, I never planned on abandoning Kaneki, I was merely stating that we most likely wont see him again." Gohan sighed with relief as he sat back down.

The door swung open, revealing a man with a purple suit with purple hair, complementing each other. He said _something_ in French then spoke English again.

"Oh! When someone said my dear friend Kaneki was in trouble, I had to come." The man turned to Gohan, who had released his kakugan. "Is that another One-Eyed Ghoul?"

 **Oh boy, I wonder what to do with Tsukiyama and Gohan. Oh, and so much for New Years resolutions.**


End file.
